idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return performances by Frank Oz
Bert Performances by Frank Oz as Bert since 1998, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. in 2015, they bring Steve Whitmire as Ernie to return performing the character. EIG-E&B.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) CinderElmoBert.jpg|CinderElmo (1999) 4031q.jpg|Dancing Monsters Episode 4031 (2003) 4034b.jpg|Episode 4034 (2003) Eb-circle.jpg|"It's a Circle" Episode 4034 (2003) EB.WakeUp.jpg|"Wake Up!" Episode 4036 (2003) E&b-frog100.jpg|Frog Count to 100 Episode 4045 (2003) ErnieBert4d.jpg|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) Guessthatanimalsound.jpg|Guess That Animal Sound Episode 4046 (2003) 4121av.jpg|"Sleep!" Episode 4087 (2005) Eb-toes.jpg|"I Love My Toes" Episode 4092 (2005) Character.dinobert.jpg|Imagining a Dinosaur Episode 4095 (2005) EBguessnext.jpg|Guess What's Next Game Episode 4100 (2005) Ewfriends.jpg|Elmo's World: Friends Episode 4109 (2006) E&b-dingalongsong.jpg|"The Ding-Along Song" Episode 4110 (2006) DogBark-Bert.png|"I Heard My Dog Bark" Episode 4127 (2006) Breakfastatnight.jpg|"Breakfast Is the Best Meal of the Day" Episode 4131 (2006) eccBert.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) EB.Space1.jpg|"Planet Bert" Episode 4166 (2008) Abbywonder-tweedles.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) E&BCavemen01.jpg|"Cavemen" Episode 4174 (2008) E&BCowboys01.jpg|"Wild West" Episode 4183 (2008) Inventors1.jpg|"Inventors" Episode 4185 (2008) E&BGophers02.jpg|"Duckie Search" Episode 4193 (2009) E&BAgents01.jpg|"Dr. Bird Whistle" Episode 4195 (2009) cbErniebert.JPG|''Cake Boss'' (2010) E&BDucketeers02.jpg|"The Three Ducketeers" Episode 4214 (2010) E&BLochness01.jpg|"Loch Ness" Episode 4215 (2010) Folge2556-8.jpg|"Super-Frog" Episode 4216 (2010) E&BDog02.jpg|"The Dogsitters" Episode 4218 (2010) 4221b.jpg|Episode 4221 (2010) E&BBirdGames02.jpg|"The Bird Olympics" Episode 4221 (2010) E&BDustbusters01.jpg|"Dustbusters" Episode 4223 (2010) E&BRabbit01.jpg|"Magicians" Episode 4225 (2010) E&BRocks01.jpg|"Rocks" Episode 4234 (2010) E&BIsland02.jpg|"Deserted Island" Episode 4237 (2010) E&B-Box.png|"Bottlecap Box" Episode 4309 (2012) Spaghetti_bert_and_ernie.jpg|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) 4425a.png|Episode 4425 (2014) EstimationVacation.png|"Estimation Vacation" Episode 4525 (2015) Bert&ErniesGreatAdventures-SandroBotticelli-Venus.jpg|"Museum Guards" Episode 4552 (2015) OnceUponSS-GaffiganE&B.jpg|''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) E&B-Quixote01.png|"Donnie Quixote" Episode 4728 (2017) 4733a.png|Episode 4733 (2017) CG3NametheAnimal.JPG|"Name that Animal" Car Game #3 (2017) 4801d.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4822a.png|Episode 4822 (2018) htbb&e.JPG|How They Became Bert & Ernie (2018) Cookie Monster Performances by Frank Oz as Cookie Monster since 2001, when David Rudman started performing the character. Msliving.cookiemonster.jpg|''Martha Stewart Living'' (2001) 3981q.jpg|Letter of the Day (10 segments) (2002) Mail It Shop Is Coming Song.JPG|"Mail It Shop Is Coming" Episode 3984 (2002) CookieMonsterMonsterCookie.jpg|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) 4059.babycookie.jpg|"The First Time Me Eat Cookie" Episode 4058 (2004) 4075b.jpg|Episode 4075 (2004) Ewfriends.jpg|Elmo's World: Friends Episode 4109 (2006) EccCookieMonster.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) Abbywonder-cheshire.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) Infanity06.jpg|''InFANity'' (2009) CbErniebert.JPG|''Cake Boss'' (2010) OnceMonster-Intro.png|''Once Upon a Monster'' (2011) SscCookieMonster.JPG|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) Crumby-Carib02.png|Cookie's Crumby Pictures (4 segments) (2013-2015) CookieThiefAboutPBS.jpg|Episode 4552 (2015) SC-Beach01.png|"Relaxing on Pecan Sandy Beach" Episode 4624 (2016) OnceSSXmas05.jpg|''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) Leon-Thanksgiving.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4615-ColdOpen.png|Episode 4804 (2017) Grover Performances by Frank Oz as Grover since 1998, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Sgrover.grouchland.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) CinderElmoGrover.jpg|CinderElmo (1999) 3983r.jpg|Letter of the Day: O (Part 2) Episode 3983 (2002) Letteroftheday-n2.jpg|Letter of the Day: N (Part 2) Episode 4005 (2002) GG-baths.jpg|Global Grover: Baths Episode 4033 (2003) Grover.4037.jpg|Episode 4037 (2003) GG-alaska.jpg|Global Grover: Inuit Words Episode 4038 (2003) GG-china-acrobats.jpg|Global Grover: Chinese Acrobats Episode 4035 (2003) Supergrover4d.png|''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' (2003) 4115zg.jpg|Global Grover: Hula Episode 4054 (2003) GGarizona.jpg|Global Grover: Sheep Episode 4055 (2003) GroverTaleJumping.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments (2004-2005, unaired 2006) Ewfriends.jpg|Elmo's World: Friends Episode 4109 (2006) Waitergrover.russian.jpg|Russian Restaurant Episode 4111 (2006) OutrageousMakeover.jpg|Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition Episode 4132 (2006) Grover-Pottytime.png|''Elmo's Potty Time'' (2006) 222068211868763.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) Abbywonder-teaparty.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) 4176d.jpg|Episode 4176 (2008) MarshalGFront.jpg|"In Front Of" Episode 4192 (2009) Infanity07.jpg|''InFANity'' (2009) grover-cake-boss-0.jpg|''Cake Boss'' (2010) Ready Set Grover.jpg|Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Grover! (2011) Groveropam.JPG|''Once Upon a Monster'' (2011) SG-Sand.jpg|"Lost Ring" Episode 4261 (2011) Grover_SpiderMonster.jpg|Spidermonster Episode 4273 (2011) Grover-Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Plant Episode 4302 (2012) Grover-Special.jpg|"I Am Special" Episode 4312 (2012) SPC-01.png|''Spaghetti Space Chase'' (2013) Crumby-Smores03.png|"Star S'mores" Episode 4504 (2014) GroverCanDoItAll.png|Episode 4525 (2015) 4552.JPG|Episode 4552 (2015) 4602f.png|Episode 4602 (2016) 4603-ColdOpen.png|Episode 4603 (2016) OnceSSXmas04.jpg|''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) 4702a.png|Episode 4702 (2017) 4801b.png|Episode 4801 (2017) 4822d.png|Episode 4822 (2018) grover-cameo in htbb&e.JPG|How They Became Bert & Ernie (2018) Miss Piggy Performances by Frank Oz as Miss Piggy since 2001, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Muppetshowlive-piggy.jpg|''The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) misspiggytoday.jpg|''The Today Show'' (2002) VMX-Backstage-Bunsen-Rowlf-Piggy-Fozzie-Kermit-Lew-Bobo.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Woz-twopiggys01.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) TheCheetahGirlsKermitMissPiggy.jpg|''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) Lts-frogpig.jpg|''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) SoRandom-MissPiggy-(2011-10-02)-02.jpg|''So Random!'' (2009) Americasfunniestvideos2010.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2010) TakeTwoWithPhineasAndFerb-Y2-016-003.jpg|''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (2011) WWE-Raw-TheMuppets-(2011)-01.jpg|''WWE Raw'' (2011) Muppet_group_2011.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) WWE-TributeToTheTroops-08-(2012-12-19).png|''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2012) GoodLuckCharlie-MiaTalerico.jpg|''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) LGM-01.png|''Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) RickyGervais-KermitPiggy.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) NerdyNummiespiggy.JPG|''Nerdy Nummies'' (2014) CodRRi5UIAED8V7.jpg|''The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History'' (2016) misspiggymuppetthoughtoftheweek.jpg|Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) Hollywoodbowl6.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) TakeO2-Davison.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Fozzie Bear Performances by Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear since 2002, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. VMX-Bunsen&Fozzie.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Whenimwithyou.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) StudioDCFozzie.JPG|''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) Letters_to_Santa_(4).jpg|''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Themizand_muppets.jpg|''WWE Raw'' (2011) Kermit,_Piggy,_Fozzie.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) WWE-TributeToTheTroops-04-(2012-12-19).png|''WWE Tribute to the Troops'' (2012) Good-Luck-Charlie.jpg|''Good Luck Charlie'' (2013) LGM-04.png|''Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) GoGurtFozzie.JPG|Go-Gurt "Muppets Most Wanted" Commercial (2014) MMW-78811333.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) CodRRi5UIAED8V5.jpg|''The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History'' (2016) FozzieMTOTW.jpg|Muppet Thought of the Week (2017-present) Bowl-Movin.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) TakeO2-Movin.jpg|''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) Animal Performances by Frank Oz as Animal since 2002, when John Kennedy (2003) & Eric Jacobson (2002-present) started performing the character. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * America's Funniest Home Videos (2005) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Saturday Night Live (2009) * WWE Raw (2011) * The Muppets (2011) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (2012) * Good Luck Charlie (2013) * Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular (2013) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) * The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Sam the Eagle Performances by Frank Oz as Sam the Eagle since 2002, when Kevin Clash (2002-2003) & Eric Jacobson (2005-present) started performing the character. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * Studio DC: Almost Live ''(2008) * ''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * The Muppets (2011) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (2012) * Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular (2013) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History (2016) * The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) * The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Other characters * Yoda It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Mr. Draper Episode 4188 (2009) * Keith Heartburn Episode 4258 (2011) * Clucky Luciano Episode 4305 (2012) * Carson Episode 4315 (2013)